Blow me one last Kiss
by Samcro-princess20
Summary: Kurt Hummel-Murray came Crashing down the day his Husband was killed two year later in walk FBI Special Agent Blaine Anderson he help the young Forensic artist love again
1. Hey Jude

Kurt Hummel-Murray sat in the Nursery they just finished Kurt was very happy he was nine month pregnant he had the carrier Gene and his husband was bubbling with joy the door open and Vincent was standing the doorway in three days Kurt was going for his c section

"So Hunny I have been thinking of Names all day at work I really like the name Jude Andrew and Amelia Ella" Vincent said kneeling front of Kurt who just smiled

"I think they are wonderful names now help me up I have to Pee" Kurt said Vincent helped Kurt up and smiled Vincent was off for the next couple of weeks

That Thursday Jude Andrew Hummel-Murray was bought into the world Vincent was so Happy Angela and Hodgins were the first one to visit the little family when they were Released from the Hospital

"Oh sweetie he is Beautiful he has your eyes but Glint in his eyes that is all Vincent" Angela said with smile Kurt nodded Hodgins was patting Vincent on the back the little family easily fell in to a rouint Kurt was back at work in the Art restoration at the Jeffersonian and Vincent was in school and working for Dr Brennan and Jude was in Daycare Kurt was in the Lab helping Angela who was now seven month pregnant Jude was in his Car seat Kurt knew that someone was out for the team secretly Kurt knew that is why he was the Lab then Booth phone started ring it was like everything slowed down Vincent answered it then all Kurt heard was sound of glass breaking then sound of body hitting the floor he ran to the platform to see his husband laying on the floor he dropped the floor

"Hunny don't make me leave please don't make me leave make sure Jude knows I love him" Vincent said then he was gone Angela came running on the platform pulling Kurt off Vincent body it wasn't working the cries of his son Pulled Kurt from Vincent body Kurt went and picked up his son everyone watched Kurt cuddle his son to his chest Bone cried in Booth Chest Tears flowing down Angela cheek Hodgins and Cam and Sweets come running Lance watched his Nephew he saw Vincent body

"Kurt Oh Kurt" Cam said she had grown to love Kurt she walked over to him he was crying Cam Gathered the Broken Boy in her arm over the next week Kurt moved in with Hodgins and Angela Vincent Mother wanted his body Kurt tried to fight with his mother in law but he knew it was losing Battle so he was going to send it lance had been coming around was checking up on him for his brother in law Burt was worried about Kurt and was going to come to see him when he came back to DC Jude was clingy to Kurt No one could hold him but Kurt or Temperance the day to send Vincent home to England the Jeffersonian give him all the time he need off the months passed Kurt slowly healed he knew it was because of Jude

*two years later*

Kurt was running late for work Jude was running around the Townhouse only his diaper

"Jude please let papa dress you then you can go to Daycare and Play with Michael" Kurt said Jude stopped running at his Best friend name

"Michael Vincent Papa" Jude said running to Kurt he scooped the little boy up got him dressed they head to the Jeffersonian he and Angela did a job switch she need a change from all the murder they got to Daycare just a Jack Hodgins was dropping off Michael Jude wiggled in Kurt arms he put him down the boys went to play

"Good Morning Kurt you looked to happy to be dropped off the little Monster" Hodgins said as they head to the lab

"you have no idea he want to come in to daycare in his diaper I chased him for ten minutes I wish Vincent was still here to help me then I think he would be tell Jude he could go daycare in his diaper and have some fact to go along" Kurt said Hodgins smiled they had gotten closed when Michael was born now the boys were best friends the walked in to lab Brennan was on the Platform with Wendell Bray

"Oh Kurt I have Skull I need you put a face on for me please thank you" Bones said Kurt grabbed the Skull he head to his office only to run into someone Kurt looked at the young man he was dressed like booth but with Bowtie and Belt buckle with music notes on it

"So I'm special agent Blaine Anderson Seeley Booths new partner" Blaine said Kurt smiled

"I'm Kurt Hummel I'm Forensic artist that is going to give you ID for this person" Kurt said with smile on his Face everyone watched Kurt flirt Bones smiled Booth walked up to the group watching the Young Artist

"Yo Anderson Leave Kurt alone we need him to get us the ID" Booth yelled Bones elbowed Booth Kurt ran to his office he smiled


	2. here come the sun

Kurt was sitting at the his office when Angela walked in with Jude he was crying and holding his stuffed Sheep. Kurt walked over and picked him up and held him close to his chest he rocked him to sleep

"Angie what happen" Kurt asked Angela looked at her best friend

"no one really knows all they know he wouldn't go down for his nap I was walking by I heard him screaming so walked he ran to me and yelled papa auntie Papa so I picked and brought him here to you" Angela said he ran her hand threw Jude's hair he was sound asleep Kurt looked very tried.

"thank you Angie I don't what is going on with him he not sleeping unless I'm holding him here let see if he let you hold him I have to get this face done for Booth and Anderson" Kurt said Angela nodded she took Jude he cuddle close to her she walked out the room.

Kurt wiped his tears he went to work Angela was walking with Jude when Booth walked over to Angela.

"Hey Angela is that Jude he looks so much like Kurt but Brennan said he acts like Vincent" Booth said he had a hard time looking at the little Boy he knew that he was the reason Vincent death.

"yes he like to talk he but doesn't know very many words so most the stuff he says doent make any sense Michael Vincent know what he is saying" Angela said Jude cuddle closer her to chest. Booth smiled at the little boy Kurt walked out his office he walked over to Booth and handed him a picture

"that is young woman is the victim there is no missing person on her I checked" Kurt said Blaine walked over to Kurt and Booth he smiled at Kurt.

"Ok thank you Kurt we need to head back to the FBI we be back when we have information" Booth said and they left Jude was wake Kurt took the screaming Child from Angela Cam came over to him

"Kurt we are heading out for lunch why don't you bring Jude with us he just need to see his Auntie Cam" Cam said Kurt nodded they head to the Royal Diner they were all sitting when Sweets walked in Jude went crazy bouncing in his high chair Lance walked over made faces at Jude.

"So I was just talking with Booth he and Blaine going to coming here they Name for the girl Hey Jude what are doing here are you having Lunch with papa" Sweets said with smile then Booth walked in Blaine Brennan was playing with Jude Booth kissed her

"look Booth Jude knows Peek a boo I don't get why Christine doesn't play" Brennan said Booth laughed

"Oh Bones all babies like different games and Jude is older he is just a goofy little boy" Booth said Jude banged the table Blaine sat next to Lance Jude looked at Blaine Kurt Knew that face it was Jude plotting face.

"Some grabbed Jude he is plotting something" Kurt said Blaine Grabbed the little boy as reached for Angela Drink Jude giggle as he was pulled the chair. Kurt smiled as Jude Touched Blaine Hair and giggle as how hard it was

"Papa helmet right" Jude said Kurt giggled Jude took Blaine face in little hands pushed his cheeks together.

"Jude that is not how you make friend you have to be nice" Kurt Blaine laughed Jude looked at Hodgins

"Michael play Michael play please" Jude asked making grabbing hand at Hodgins

"Well Michael is in Daycare I can take you back so you can play with him" Hodgins said Jude looked at his new friend and then his papa

"Papa I go now play with Michael" Jude said Kurt smiled Jude kissed Kurt and then Kiss Blaine cheek Hodgins took him back to the Jeffersonian daycare. Booth and Blaine got down to business everyone left but Kurt and Lance

"so Jude seem to like Agent Anderson he doesn't like meet new men he still doesn't really like Booth" Lance said Kurt looked at him

"well I still don't really like Booth that much either he killed my Husband and Jude Dad and he very said sorry to me for taking the most important person my life" Kurt said Lance put his hand on Kurt arm

"it ok to be mad at Booth but you know you need to forgive him so you and Jude can move on I just don't want you still be hurting when you don't have to Kurt I love you now let head back to the Jeffersonian.

Kurt to his office he was working on thing for Angela the day just got away him looked at the time it was six he went to get Jude from Daycare he ran into Booth Picking up Christine Booth looked at him

"Kurt I just want to say I know it taken a long time for me to say this but I'm sorry for what happen to Vincent it taken me a long time to forgive myself, But don't want you hate me anymore your kids are going to grow up together and I want to be able to Tell Jude how awesome his dad was and all the fun fact he told me about everything I wrote most of them down" Booth said Kurt looked at him and smiled at him then Kurt hugged him tight.

"I need to stop blaming you for Vincent Death it was the awful man fault and I forgive you Booth I need to move on with my life and Jude need his Uncle Booth in his life" Kurt said Booth smiled and Hug the young man they got the kids Angela walked Jude was playing with Michael he ran to Kurt when he walked in

"Hey Buddy we need to get home Grandpa and Grandma and Uncle Finn are going to be coming over to stay for a couple weeks" Kurt said Jude went and got his Bag and sweater Angela kissed Kurt cheek and Booth Squeezed his shoulder Kurt loaded Jude in the car he was sing Kurt smiled they pulled up to the house and Kurt dragged is tried Body into the house, looking around at the mess Jude pulled on Kurt pant leg

"Papa I hungry" Jude said Kurt smiled and picked him head to the kitchen made supper then bathtime Jude was starting to fall asleep while they watched Dumbo when Burt Carole and Finn walked in the house Jude woke up and was now wide awake, Kurt was about to cry.

"Hey Kiddo how are you doing" Burt said swinging Jude around

"Dad please don't do that I need to put him to sleep soon" Kurt said Carole looked at Burt he stopped

"hey Kiddo Me and Finn will put this monkey to bed you sit down here with Carole open a bottle of wine" Burt said throwing the Two year old to Finn Jude was laughing they head upstairs. Carole open the bottle and pour Kurt a big glass of wine he sat in his chair and started crying Carole pulled him in to her arms.

"It going to be ok Kurt hunnie your father and I will help you" Carole said Kurt stopped crying he knew that he going ok.


	3. Let it be

Kurt sat in the chair Carole tided up Burt and Finn came down they looked very tried

"Oh he is very busy little guy we have to red him three story and he wanted funny voice like papa" Burt said sitting next to Finn on the couch. Kurt let out a laugh.

"I know most of the time he wants to go to Daycare in his diaper and he get this little plotting face then does something to get in trouble" Kurt said Burt laughed Kurt lend back in the chair closed his eyes Carole covered him with blanket, Burt looked at his wife and round the room

"Mom the place is a mess how can he live in this mess" Finn asked Carole looked at her son

"He is single Parents with very busy Two year and he demanding Job he can't do it all Finn our house was always mess when you were little Kurt is trying his best" Carole said Burt wiped his face he knew Kurt was having a hard he had been talking with his brother in law. Burt picked up his son and took to his bed Finn Help his Mom clean up Burt took the baby monitor from the Bedside table.

Kurt woke up to his Alarm he got up he stretched he got up and head to Jude room he wasn't in his crib Kurt panicked he heard voices downstairs went down to find Carole cooking And His dad reading the paper and Finn was playing with Jude

"Hey Kiddo how did you sleep last night" Burt asked looking at Kurt he smiled and picked up his son and looked around the downstairs was clean.

"Hey Jude you going to eat Breakfast while papa go and get ready for work we get you dressed so you can go to daycare ok" Kurt said he kissed Jude on the head and handed him to Carole who put him in his high chair Kurt head to shower and get dressed his phone went off as he was getting dressed he grabbed Jude outfit and head downstairs

"Dad do you think you and Carole could bring Jude to daycare please you have to bring him he need to keep that routine. I have to run to Work Dr. Brennan need to run Computer simulation for her so Jude Papa have to go to work I will pick you later you have fun today" Kurt said he kissed the top of head and ran out the door Burt looked at Jude.

"You papa is funny something you are not going to daycare you going to spend the day with Grandpa and grandma and Uncle Finn" Burt said as Carole shook her head

"No we are listening your papa you are going take your daycare ok but we talk day about tomorrow we can go the zoo" Carole said with smile Jude make kissy face at Carole. Kurt was busy at work when Agent Blaine Anderson walked in with smile on his face

"Kurt I was wondering you want to get lunch with me I would really like to get to know you everyone keeps saying wonderful thing about when I ask I'm totally over stepping my place here I'm sorry" Blaine said looking at Kurt and the ground Kurt smiled and Blushed it have been along time since any guy had asked him out

"Lunch would be great Blaine I have to quickly check to the daycare make sure my son made it daycare" Kurt said Blaine laughed Kurt powered down his computers and grabbed his coat then they head to the daycare Kurt smiled when he saw Jude playing with Michael.

"why are spying on your son" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"My dad and Step mom and Step brother are in town I don't really want Jude off the his routine and my dad like to mess everything up" Kurt said Blaine put his arm around Kurt waist they head to lunch they were sitting at the founding father

"so you grew up in lima ohio I grew up in Westerville that is so weird" Blaine and he was smiling Kurt smiled back he knew Vincent was happy for him

"Yes I finish High school at sixteen and went to art school where I meet Angela when I was done school started the Jeffersonian where I met my late husband then years ago I have Jude I have the Carrier Gene" Kurt said hoping Blaine would not run away

"that is so cool so what happen to your Husband if you don't mind me asking" Blaine asked hoping to learn if he was going to have deal with crazy ex husband

"well it was shortly after Jude was born there was the sniper after everyone that work with Booth, Brennan and Booth were working a case that could bring this guy in and Vincent was intern for Doctor Brennan. Vincent was killed he was killed on the platform I was there when it happen it took along time to be able to walk on the platform but Jude helps me get through the day" Kurt said Blaine took his hand it just the right amount of comfort Kurt need at the moment.

"Thank you for telling Kurt I know it couldn't have been easy for you" Blaine said they topic moved on to something lighter Kurt had Great time. Blaine phone went off Booth need back that Jeffersonian they head back Kurt was in his office he could stop smiling Angela walked in

"Hey sweetie what is with the goofy smile on your face" Angela asked giving Kurt the I know face


	4. Yesterday

Kurt looked at his best friend he touch his face he was smiling he got and walked over to the computer Brennan and Wendell walked in

"Hello Angela I didn't know were coming here today" Brennan said she hugged Angela she looked over at Kurt he was setting up the simulation Wendell was looking at Kurt he cleared his thoart and Angela left and they went back to work the rest of the day Kurt not stop smiling. Booth and Blaine walked in to see what Kurt had come up with Booth watched Blaine and Kurt smile at each other, Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt back. Booth smiled he remember seeing Vincent do that when would walk it just little thing to know he was there Once Booth left Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I just want to tell I had great time at Lunch and I was hoping I could see you again sometime if that is ok with you" Blaine said very rushed Kurt nodded and took the pen out of Blaine hand and wrote his number on his palm.

"I would love to go out with you again maybe for dinner next time I have a three babysitter for the next two weeks" Kurt said Blaine smiled and walked out the office he was floating on cloud nine Booth was talking with Brennan and Sweets he walked over to them

"so Angela told you took Kurt out on a date that is very nice of you he one of my best friends" Brennan said Booth smiled at Blaine Sweets give him the death look

"What you took my nephew out on date so you get to fall in love you and then you leave him because he has kid and it two much for you to handle" Lance said Blaine looked at him he was scared this was guy who had the power to say he was not fit for work and could have his gun taken away.

"no that is not what I plan on doing I happen to like Kurt very much I hope that one day I can call my boyfriend now if you don't mind Booth and have to bring the murder thank you very much" Blaine Booth shrugged and walked off with him.

"Sweets I don't think that was very nice of you to say though thing to Blaine it like we tell Christine you need to say sorry when you hurt some feeling" Brennan said Lance looked at her walked away

"Wendell can you take the bones to the bone room something bothering me about them Tell Kurt I need to see a simulation where the Victim is though from a moving car at high speeds please" Brennan Wendell smiled and did what he was asked to do. Kurt eyes were starting to hurt nothing was making sense anymore then it hit what if the person was on the Dirt bike he put all the stuff in the computer it worked the person was thrown from Dirt bike and run over by one too.

"Brennan I got I know what happen to the victim" Kurt yelled running out the his office one day later they had the killer in jail Kurt was sitting in living playing with Jude Burt and Carole were out and Finn was studying was getting for his final next week he was leaving on Friday. Jude getting tried he climbed into Kurt lap and put his thumb in his mouth Kurt looked at Finn he put in Dumbo Kurt Cradle the little boy close to his chest once he was sleep Kurt took him upstairs laid him down he went downstairs.

"so Finn you enjoy school" Kurt asked Finn looked at him and smiled

"yes I can't wait till start teaching next year it should be good I have like student teaching at Dalton it will be nice to have my own class" Finn said Kurt smiled he knew Finn was going to be a great teacher.

Finn knew he need to do something to help Kurt out then it hit it he pulled out his cell and send a text to Santana she was best Nanny on the east coast and her kids that was with are going in to middle school so she would be out of work. Kurt came back into the living room with Beer for Finn then the doorbell Kurt went to the door and Sweets was standing there

"Lance what is wrong I thought you were moving in with Daisy tonight" Kurt as he ushered him in the door

"we broke up she thought moving in was going to mean we were going to get married and I don't want that can stay here for few days" Lance asked Kurt nodded and went and get a cup tea Lance sat next to Finn. Burt walked in the House and smiled when he saw Lance a sleep on couch Kurt was sleeping in the Chair Finn was cleaning up the kitchen

"Finn why is Lance sleeping on the on the couch" Burt asked as Carol covered both boys with a blanket. Finn let out a little laugh

"well Sweets break up with Daisy something to do with moving and getting married need a place to stay so Kurt is letting him stay here oh and want to talk you about something. I called Santana she is Nanny now she going to come and help Kurt with Jude I don't want to come Visit my Brother and have him so tried he won't remember I'm here" Finn said Burt nodded

"we help Pay Santana I always like that girl she was very nice to Kurt when he was in high school" Burt said kissed Finn goodnight Burt followed her Finn head to his guest room.

Everything was set Kurt was going to Next week off to spend time with his dad and Jude Kurt was sitting in the kitchen early Monday morning when he Phone started Ring

"Hello Kurt Hummel If this Cam or Brennan I'm off if you need someone angie is covering for me" Kurt said

"No this Blaine I calling to see if you were Free or dinner tonight" Blaine said trying to hide the Chuckle in voice.

"Yes I'm free for dinner I'm sure my dad won't mind watching Jude for me there a football game on he trying to teach Jude about Football" Kurt said he was smiling so wide it hurt

"that is great I will pick you at Six just text me your address and I will see you later" Blaine said they hung up Kurt was smiling he want to scream to heavens then he heard Jude Cry he ran upstairs and got him out of bed and changed his diaper took him downstairs

"Papa cars please I play cars" Jude said Kurt smiled Jude sat on the kitchen floor Kurt got his hot wheels Jude was Happy playing with his Cars Carole came down hour later Kurt was watching Jude play.

"Oh Hunnie it get easier I know and your dad knows too just look at him he happy health yes it little hard sometimes but you find a guy who make you feel just like Vincent did Just dont want you live alone for as long we did" Carole said

"Well you will be happy know I have Date tonight so I was hoping that you and Dad could watch Jude and Lance for me please" Kurt said Carole then Lance Shot up from the couch

"I don't need a babysitter just because I break up with Daisy does not mean I'm going to do something stupid" Lance said Kurt chuckled Jude made Grabby hand at Lance he picked him up

"it ok Sweet I still rub you" Jude said kissing Lance smiled at the little boy Kurt started breakfast.


	5. strawberry fields forever

Carole took Jude upstairs wake up Burt Lance lend on the Island looking at his nephew He really didn't want Kurt to date Blaine so he praying that it was someone else.

"Kurt who is your date with" Lance asked Kurt turned and looked at Lance and smiled at him

"Blaine we are going for dinner tonight Lance I'm so happy I haven't felt his way about anyone in a long time I just want to be happy again ok I don't want to feel so lonely when look at Angela and Hodgins or Booth and Brennan you know what it was like when Jude took his first steps and looked over and Vincent wasn't there maybe just maybe is start dating I can find someone to share all moments with and Vincent can Rest in Peace" Kurt said Lance looked at Kurt and pulled him in for a hug

"I just hate when you get your heart broken" Lance said Kurt laughed and hugged him back. Burt walked in to the kitchen with Jude under his arms Kurt chuckled Lance was laughing too Jude was wiggle Carole walked in after them

"Burt have seen my grandson he has disappeared" Carole said with smile on her face

"Oh I don't know hunnie all I have is this Jude Shaped football under my arm" Burt said Jude giggled

"oh well I go look somewhere else if you see him tell him Grandma is looking for him" Carole said she walked out the room

"Grandma Grandma I'm here" Jude called out Carole walked back in kitchen and Burt let Jude go he ran over to Carole who scooped him up Kurt sighed Lance smiled and went to get ready for work once he was gone Kurt make a list of thing he need to get from the store Kurt was dressed and ready to go out when Jude come Running over to him clung to his leg crying Kurt picked up Jude he was still in Pj sobbing Kurt shoulder.

"Hey Jude why the sad face Papa just going to the store you are going to stay and play with Grandpa and your hot wheels" Kurt said

"No Papa I go with you please papa" Jude cried Kurt took him upstairs got him ready to with Burt watched Kurt got Jude ready to go out go he was so proud of his son.

"Ok Dad Carole if head to the store I have Jude with me it just easier I will be back soon I have to run a few earns while I'm out" Kurt said Carole smiled Kurt help Jude with his jacket

"Jude why don't you stay with grandpa" Burt asked hoping to give Kurt some breathing room Jude moved closer to Kurt leg.

"Hey dad don't worry about It just be easier if I take him with me beside you are babysitting him tonight" Kurt said picking up Jude and walked out the door. Burt looked at Carole she just smiled and walked away Kurt was getting Jude out the Car when Angela walked over to the Michael Vincent

"Hey Sweetie how are you enjoying your week off" Angela said as she walked over Michael was seated in the cart

"well it just Monday but it will be nice to get everything I want to get done with a crabby two year at six in the evening" Kurt said Jude looking at Angela and Michael he smiled and started talking gribberish to Michael

"well that is a bonus so when do your parents leave to go back to Ohio I really want to see them before they leave" Angela said as Kurt got his Cart and put Jude it they did their shopping with Angela two hours later Kurt was standing in line at the bank Jude was sleeping Kurt's arms. The thing Kurt had to do was go see his lawyer Miss Julian was sitting her office she smiled at Kurt.

"Hey hunnie I just to let you that Vincent Mother is trying to get the money Vincent left you and Jude she and she trying to get custody of Jude too. You don't have to worry all the money was given to you and you half of Jude DNA but she going to try to scare you in to give her what she wants" Miss Julian said Kurt let out the breath he was holding. They talked for a while she was caught up on everything Jude was up to she was like another Grandparent to him Kurt walked in the house it was sparkling Burt was asleep on the couch Jude woke when they pulled in to the drive way Kurt put him down he went to over to Burt climb on the couch

"Grandpa I'm home play hot wheels" Jude said Burt open his eyes Kurt just smiled he unload the bags from the car Carole helped put him put everything away Kurt was upstairs getting ready for his date it was five forty five he was fixing hair Jude came screaming his room Carole was walking behind him

"Jude baby what is wrong" Kurt asked kneeling down Jude was crying so hard he couldn't talk he calm down a little.

"Papa I came with you Please I came too" Jude cried in Kurt Shoulder

"Oh Jude you cant papa is going for dinner you going to watch Football with Grandpa and Grandma is making supper you will have fun" Kurt said Jude looked at Carole she smiled at him.

"Jude we are having taco and I made cupcakes early today" Carole said Jude blinked and smiled Kurt Wiped his nose Kurt handed Jude to Carole they head downstairs Kurt walked down just as the doorbell rang he smiled and open the door there stood.


	6. It been a hard days night

"Santana what are you doing here" Kurt said was very shocked to see her at the door

"well I'm here to be your Nanny Lady lips Finn and your Parents hired me now where is my little Doddle Bug" Santana said Kurt still in shock Santana walked in she get her bags later.

Carole smiled gratefully when she saw Santana walked into the kitchen Jude wiggled in Carole's arms

"Hey there Doddle Bug" Santana said taking Jude from Carole Kurt smiled Jude loved Santana Kurt noticed he had tear stains and boogers on his shirt head upstairs then doorbell Santana open the door Jude on her hip.

"Hello his Kurt here" Blaine asked Jude was hiding his face in Santana shoulder she looked him up and down Kurt come down the stairs

"Ok Santana Jude bed time is eight thirty please don't let my dad feed him to much sugar and just put your stuff in the upstairs guest room and when Lance get home her can move his stuff where my parents are but he going to have to sleep on the pull out couch till they leave. Jude give Daddy a kiss goodnight" Kurt said Jude kissed Kurt

"Ok Kurt don't worry I'm a nanny I know how to take of Jude you are in good hands doddle Bug right" Santana said Jude cuddle her shoulder Kurt waved to his dad and Carole he was gone

"sorry you happen see is a little full at the moment I mean my parents are leaving Thursday then it will be easier" Kurt said sitting the passage seat he was nervous Blaine Chuckled

"it no big deal it nice to have so many care about" Blaine said as they pulled up to the restaurant

*back at Kurt House*

"auntie Tana Papa need help" Jude said Santana looked the house Carole nodded

"I know Bug Auntie Tana is going to help how about you watch football with Grandpa and I going to talk to Grandma" Santana said she put Jude on Burt lap She walked into the kitchen.

"so how bad is Carole Finn didn't tell me much" Santana asked the they worked on supper

"Oh sweetie it was really bad the first night Kurt broke down crying he was just so tried he just need a another set of hands. It is not bad as when Vincent die I promise you that he just can't get everything done that need to be done" Carole said with smile. Santana knew this was for the best the finished supper and she feed Jude and got her stuff putting in Lance's room. Lance walked in Burt smiled at knowing there was going to be a good show in about five minutes. Lance head up to his room to change he open the door almost naked woman in his room stood there staring Santana turned and looked at him.

"Get the hell out Pervert" Santana yelled and slammed the door Lance stood staring at the door then he heard Burt laughing he head downstairs hoping someone could tell him what was going on.

"Burt who that woman in my room" Lance asked Jude looked at him Santana came downstairs Burt shook his head at the young Doctor.

"that woman is Santana Lopez she Jude new Nanny and one of Kurt oldest and dearest friends" Burt said Jude Snuggled into Burt chest he sucked on his thumb Burt smiled Kurt use to the same thing when he was tried.

"Yes now You must be Lance you are move your Stuff out of my room and you are going to moving into room Burt and Carole are in when they leave till then you are on the pull out couch" Santana said smiling she walked into the Kitchen once everything was sorted out they all watched the football game Santana took Jude upstairs and got him ready for bed she sat in the rocking chair started sing Safe and Sound from Hunger games. Santana finished and put Jude in his crib she watched him sleep she went to room and was mad at herself she could have been here soon to help Kurt. Blaine walked Kurt to the door at the end of their date

"I had great time Blaine thank you" Kurt said playing the buttons on Blaine Jacket Blaine tilted his head up he kissed him Kurt kissed him back. They moved a part Blaine Kurt flushed

"Well I should go I have work in the morning I will call you Kurt really want to do this again" Blaine said Kurt nodded Blaine head to his car

"Blaine thank you again for the night drive safe" Kurt called out Blaine smiled nodded Kurt walked in the House and lend against the door and started crying.


	7. All Things Must Pass

Burt heard the door he walked out and saw his son sitting against the door crying he moved to sit down next to him he didn't say anything he just held his son.

"it ok Kurt Vincent would have Bought Blaine to you if you were ready it like when you pushed me towards Carole Lance told me Jude let Blaine hold him. Now you get cry all you want for the next hour then you will not cry about this anymore you are going to continue to date Blaine or not but you will not let your Dead ex Husband haunt you anymore you need to move now" Burt said Kurt nodded a little tough love from his dad Kurt cried for the next hour when he stop he knew Vincent was dead and not coming back he need to move on there was perfectly handsome Gentleman who wants him. Kurt dried his eyes and smiled head up to bed and he walked into Jude room kissed his son

"Things are going to change for the better Ok Jude I promise" Kurt whispered he went to bed he only got up once with Jude he knew things were about get interesting.

Over the next couple of weeks everyone started to get in to a routine Kurt cut Jude Daycare to two days a week Burt and Carole head home Kurt was seeing Blaine. Only person not really happy with all the changes was Jude he didn't like his papa going out couple night a week. Kurt walked into the house one day after work Santana looked pissed off Kurt looked around his walls had been colored on Jude was screaming from time out Kurt walked over to Santana he bit marks on her arm

"Oh what happen" Kurt said Santana looked at him

"we just had bad afternoon Santana walked over to Jude her knelt in front of him he said he was sorry and hugged her Jude saw Kurt and Clung to his leg

"Papa papa up up" Jude Cried he looked at Santana she gave him a look it was Jude was not handling the changes really well. Kurt had noticed he wasn't sleeping well at night

"Hey Monkey what is wrong you tell papa" Kurt said Jude didn't say anything he snuggled in Kurt Shoulder. Kurt pulled out his cell and texted Blaine that he was not going to be able to make their date tonight Jude was feeling well he sat on the couch with Jude who fell asleep Santana sat next to Kurt

"He didn't nap this afternoon he just wanted you that is when he bit me and he was just getting mad couldn't tell what was wrong that is when he color on the wall" Santana told Kurt looked at the sleeping boy in his arms Santana went to the kitchen Kurt knew what he need to this weekend Santana walked back in some coffee

"Santana I'm going to send you to hotel for the weekend and Lance to Booths and Brennan I need to have Jude and Papa weekend" Kurt said Santana nodded Lance walked in the house Santana pulled into the kitchen they were talking. Jude woke up he took up to his room to play Kurt looked at his phone went off he looked it was Blaine Kurt walked out Jude room

"Hey Blaine sorry I had to cancel your date last minute" Kurt said hoping that Blaine wasn't mad at him

"Hey Kurt I just want call make Jude is doing ok" Blaine said Kurt smiled He walked set up his Hot wheels

"yes he fine now there a lot that have changed in life we have two people in the house and he not in daycare all week all day and I need to spend some time with him he knew I'm still here" Kurt said with smile as Jude holding his stuffed Sheep that Vincent got when they first found they were going to have a baby.

"that is fine but tomorrow I'm taking you for lunch tomorrow" Blaine said Kurt smiled he was blushing

"Ok I will see you tomorrow Blaine I'm sorry for cancelling on you" Kurt said

"Kurt it not a big deal I understand you are single parent and you son needs you too and I share you if I have to" Blaine said Kurt smiling

"Ok thank you goodnight Blaine" Kurt said they hung up and went back to play with Jude Santana called them down for supper Lance was looking a case file. Kurt put Jude down he walked over to Lance tried to climb in to his lap.

"Jude give uncle Lance one second then you can came sit on my lap" Lance said he closed the file and put it away Santana brought over some paper and crayons he colored Kurt went and changed in to yoga pants and t shirt. Hey had dinner Jude was tried and clung to Kurt he was scared he was going to leave then Kurt and Lance cell went off they had to go in Kurt knew he was not going anywhere without Jude he and Lance packed up their stuff and they head to the Lab Jude was in his car seat they got the lab Booth and Brennan just chuckled when Kurt came in with Jude on his hip he took him right to his office got him set up with movie Kurt went to the platform Blaine was up there he winked Kurt

"Ok there were seven bodies were found in plastic tubs in the dump Kurt made a face then he went to office and wanted for Fisher to bring him the Skulls Jude was clingy to Kurt. Kurt put on Dumbo on the big screen Jude fell asleep fisher and Blaine Brought in the skulls Fisher left Blaine stayed in the office Kurt laid Jude down on the couch Blaine covered him with the blanket.

"Hey this not what you planned for evening with Jude" Blaine said Kurt turned off Dumbo and then started working on the faces Blaine watched Kurt work.


	8. The Night before

You Know it rude to stare at people well they work" Kurt said put tissue markers in the first skull

"can't you do that in the Computer it would be faster" Blaine said Kurt glared at him Booth walked in and laughed

"Kurt don't trust the Computer when he doing Children skulls and it give the parents some closer when they claim the bones Blaine we can't do anything till they are done" Booth said Kurt looked at Booth and smiled Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him Booth whistled Kurt Glared at Booth when he saw Jude sound asleep on the couch Kurt worked all night it was four when he curled up with Jude on the couch Cam walked in at Nine to find the two of sleeping. Jude woke Came walked put her finger to her lip Jude smiled and picked him up grabbed the Diaper bag they head to her office

"Auntie Cam I have sleep over" Jude said as Cam Changed him she made him giggle by tickling his stomach she dressed him and head to the feed something to eat Hodgins walked some oatmeal for his breakfast then he saw Jude

"Hey buddy you hungry" Jack asked Jude nodded his head Hodgins took Jude from Cam she went to office Hodgins took Jude up to the coffee area. Booth and Blaine walked in and they saw Seven Skulls by each set of Bones they head to Kurt office they both notice Jude was missing the ran out the office they looked all over the lab then Booth heard laughing he head upstairs to find Hodgins feeding Jude. Blaine head up and relaxed when he saw Jude the little boy saw Blaine and want him to hold him so Blaine picked him and carried him back to Kurt Office Kurt sitting up and at his computer he looked very upset.

"Hey Babe what is wrong you get a hit on the victims" Blaine Jude was happy looking Blaine Bow tie

"yes they are Girl Guides troop that went missing two weeks ago they were camping out in Virginia Big Set of Bones were the troop master she was twenty five and her Husband reporting them all missing when they didn't come home" Kurt said as he held his Arms out for Jude he just want to hold his son Blaine took all the papers from Kurt and went to find Blaine he came back in and kissed Kurt

"I hope you don't mind that I like Kissing you Kurt" Blaine said Jude made a kissy face Blaine kissed him too then he walked out the room Kurt looked at his Son

"So you trying to steal my man Monkey and Auntie Tana is coming to get you in hour so do you want to color or play with your Hot wheels well papa works" Kurt said as he got stuff out the bag Jude took all to the floor Kurt just chuckled. Santana walked into the office Jude was playing with his hot wheels Kurt was recreating the Weapon used to the kill the troop leader Santana picked up Jude Santana kiss Kurt Cheek and Kurt kissed Jude they were gone Angela brought Kurt some coffee he smiled

"I saw all the Skull sweetie you did really good job Brennan said you work all night" Angela said Kurt looked at her fisher walked in.

"Dr. Brennan wants know you have the Weapon for her" Fisher asked he looked at Kurt and Angela

"Tell her no it going to take a little" Kurt said taking a sip of Coffee Fisher walked out the room

Booth walked in shortly after Kurt rolled his eyes Angela let out little Laugh

"Alright Sweetie I have to get back to work but need to get together soon" Angela said as she walked out the office

"what can I do for you Agent Booth and no I don't know what Killed the older victim yet and if Brennan thinks sending you in here will speed thing up it won't" Kurt said

"Actually I want to let you know we found a Hard drive in Dana bag we can access it so we hoping you can work your magic on it" Booth said Kurt smiled and took the hard drive

"Ok I will get right now can you tell Blaine I will not be able to make lunch now" Kurt said Booth nodded Kurt went to work on the Drive Kurt was pacing trying to get in the hard drive when the Computer Beeped Kurt walked over he looked at the Weapon a couple of time just to make sure it was right. Kurt walked to tell Brennan

"So I just hit off your weapon your not going to believe this it was cast iron frying pan and the hard drive is password locked I have my password programme it works from with key strokes it going to take a long time I'm thinking it not this was not Dana hard drive I'm going to have nap if you need I will be in my office please don't disturb me unless it matter of life and death" Kurt said he walked into his office and close door and blinds. Kurt was sleeping when a someone enter the room check the Computer

"Dr. Brennan don't touch anything the Hard drive was wiped clean I sent to the FBI to see if could be recovered but I'm holding my breath but did get a IP address to the computer the wiped the Hard drive text Blaine and Booth they going to pick up the guy as we speak" Kurt said with Eye closed

"Well Kurt that is very impressive thank you now I will let you get back your nap" Brennan said Kurt just Chuckled and Brennan left the office.


	9. I'll cry instead

Kurt walked out the Jeffersonian got in his car head home he drove home he walked in the house Santana was smirking at Kurt.

"Ok here is what is going to happen tonight I'm going to take Jude to Angela and Jack's Place and Lance is going to Booth and Brennan your man is coming over to Supper I want you to have Sex with that man it been to long Kurt" Santana said Jude walked over to Kurt with is Backpack and Sheep

"I go Sleep at Michael Vincent house" Jude said Kurt picked him up and kissed his cheeks and blew a raspberry on his tummy.

"Well I think that will be fun Monkey and Papa will pick you up tomorrow afternoon and we do whatever you want ok Monkey" Kurt said Jude smiled and Blew Raspberry on Kurt Cheek he put him down

"Oh Blaine will be here at six I'm started supper all you have to do is cook the rice and reheat the Glazed Carrots oh don't let the curry burn now I'm off Come doddle bug" Santana said Jude took her hand the Dining room table was set Kurt smiled Kurt went upstairs and Changed pull out his Favorite white wine and chilled it he checked supper and then doorbell rang Kurt walked over and open it Blaine was starting there

"Well hello there Babe" Blaine said kissing Kurt Making Hurt melt into him the head to the kitchen Kurt open the wine and Blaine took the Glass Kurt Checked Dinner everything was finished they head took the food the Dining room they eat in silent Kurt smiled at how right this felt. Blaine cleared the Plates Kurt smiled

"thank you for dinner Kurt was amazing" Blaine hugging Kurt from behind

"I will let Santana know you like it" Kurt said he shivered at Blaine Breath on his neck Kurt turned and kissed Blaine it was heated Kiss Blaine back Kurt to against the counter. He Kiss down Kurt neck making Kurt moan.

"let go upstairs please" Kurt Let out in breathy moan Blaine nodded Kurt lend him up to his room

Kurt started undoing the buttons on Blaine Shirt Blaine started on Kurt Clothes he worshiped all the new Skin as he uncovered it he pushed Kurt on to the bed then second later the both naked Blaine eyes racked down Kurt body he smiled Kurt Blushed turned his face away from Blaine.

"you are so beautiful babe don't turn from me please" Blaine said Kurt looked at him he smiled Climb on him and smiled Kurt reached in the bedside Draw and handed Blaine Lube and a condom Blaine popped the cap on the lube and got some on his finger and slowly pushed the first on in Kurt who moaned and arched his back. Kurt started moving his hips Blaine added another finger and began Scissoring them Kurt Moaned that was Blaine new favorite sound

"Please Blaine I need you please" Kurt moaned His Glazed Eyes were dark with Lust Blaine moved up to Kiss Kurt he removed his fingers he lube up his Cock and entered Kurt Blaine Groaned.

"Oh God Baby you are tight so good" Blaine said in to Kurt neck he started Moving Kurt arched his back he dug them into Blaine back, Blaine could feel he was going to cum her took hold of Kurt and started Pumping his hand.

"Blaine I'm going to Cum Oh God I'm so close" Kurt Cried out Blaine moved Faster and Harder

"Cum with me Baby" Blaine Whispered then Kurt Came all over his stomach and Blaine Chest Blaine came too he pulled he laid Next to Kurt he found baby wipes on the bedside table he cleaned them up Kurt Curled up next to Blaine with his head on his chest Blaine smiled. The both fell sleep it was three in the morning Kurt Alarm system went off Blaine shot up he pulled on some Pj pants Kurt had out he grabbed his Gun Kurt put on his Pj's he followed Blaine downstairs Blaine waved Kurt back upstairs Kurt listened then gun shots rang out and someone running off Kurt ran downstairs Blaine was laying in pool of Blood Kurt grabbed the phone and called Nine one one he sobbed in the phone Blaine was not moving the paremedic came rushing in and carted Blaine off tell Kurt he was going St James Hospital Kurt was shaking he dialing Booth cell

"Booth" Booth said

"Blaine Shot my living room heading to the St James" Kurt Sobbed out

"Kurt stay put I will come and get you" Booth said he hung up Kurt was wreck when Booth walked in. they headed to the hospital Booth was on the phone with Hodgins Kurt was covered in Blaine blood he was crying.

"he is going to be fine Kurt he is fighter" Booth said to young man sitting next to him the parked and walked in the hospital Booth sat Kurt down Booth talked to the nurse Angela came running she was still in Pj's Hodgins was right behind her he was dressed

"Oh sweetie what Happen" Angela asked Kurt looked at her

"Blaine was shot in my living room we sleep when the alarm system went off Blaine head downstairs there was gun firer I ran downstairs and head not moving Angela" Kurt Cried in Angela shoulder Booth walked over to them

"Ok he is surgery they are going to take us up to the surgery waiting room if you both are here who is watching the boys" Booth asked looking Angela

"Santana Lopez she watching the boys" Angela said rubbing Kurt back

"Bones want her as Nanny for Christine but she didn't take the job Bones was not happy she is the best nanny on the east coast, Bones is going to be mad she working for you guys" Booth said Kurt looked at him and smiled a little

"she is Jude Nanny and Auntie she close personal friend of mine so i always get first dibs on her" Kurt said as the nurse come over to take to the OR Waiting room they seat in silent as they waited


	10. Good day Sunshine

Three hour later the surgeon walked over to them he handed Booth the bullet he smiled.

"He when he shot in abdomen the Bullet nicked the Liver and Spleen. We were able to fix both they moving him recovery are any of you family" the Doctor said Angela looked around

"Kurt is his Fiancé" Angela said Booth nodded knowing Blaine was going to need friendly face when he woke up the Doctor showed Kurt to Recovery they walked in Kurt saw Blaine laying in a bed hook up so may monitors. He walked over took his hand the Nurse brought over a chair.

"you saved me in so many ways that you don't even know about, But you get shot again my house I will kill you I have to replace the carpet in the living room lord knows I want to do that. But still if this going to happen everything you sleep over at my place we are going be staying at your place" Kurt said thing Blaine as sleep

"so there is going be more sleepover" Blaine said weakly Kurt jumped a little smiled

"well Hello Handsome how are you feeling" Kurt said carding his finger threw Blaine hair

"well pretty good I get to see your face how did you get back here" Blaine asked looked a Kurt who blushed a little that the question

"Oh well Mr Anderson you are wake I'm going to check your wounds so if your Fiance want to just wait outside it won't be too long" the nurse said Blaine smiled Kurt walked out the room five minutes the nurse walked out and Kurt went back in.

"the Nurse asked when the wedding was" Blaine asked with chuckle Kurt hid his face in his hands

"Angela just said when the doctor came to talk to us only family was allow to see you I'm sorry I will leave Booth was going to call your Brother I'm sorry" Kurt said unshed tears filled his eyes he stood way from Blaine he turn and ran out the room Blaine closed his eyes the pain med were making his tried but he fought it and called the Nurse to get Agent Booth

"hey buddy what Happen with Kurt he just ran out of here like a bat out of hell" Booth said Blaine looked at him

"find him for me bring him back please he think I'm mad that he told the hospital staff we are getting married" Blaine said Booth nodded

"get some sleep I will go find him I know where he is I bring him back just remember it been a stressful night old memory might be coming to haunt him" Booth said Blaine nodded and closed his eyes Booth walked out room and head to the Hospital Garden he walked found the bench Kurt Donated in Vincent Memory.

"Kurt what is going why did you run out there" Booth asked sitting next to young man

"I could have lost him too Booth then at would be two men I loved gone why me I think I'm cursed Vincent should take Jude he would be safe with her." Kurt said Booth moved so he was kneeling in front of Kurt

"OK listen to me I'm only going to say this once listen good. You are not cursed that person who broken into you house was after painting you have I know you have tons of valuable painting Kurt the you told me once the pictures of the dancer over you fireplace was worth two million so Blaine just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Secondly you best thing in Jude's life and he is not better off with Vincent Mother he need his papa. Now you are going to back up to Blaine room he wants you in there come on" Booth said Kurt nodded and followed Booth to Blaine room Kurt went back to the Chair he place his head on bed he fell asleep he was woken by a nurse

"Mr Hummel here woman in the waiting room saying she your nanny she a little boy" the Nurse said Kurt open he kissed Blaine

"I have to go spend time the weekend with Jude I will come back on Monday if you need get the nurses to call me." Kurt whispered Blaine cracked open his eyes

"Ok I just sleep all weekend I love you Kurt" Blaine said Kurt smiled he knew it most likely the Painkillers making him say that Kurt walked out and Santana was sitting with Jude Kurt took him and gave Santana the name of the hotel she was staying in Kurt took Jude Home he smiled Booth had been here had everything cleaned up had nice Hardwood put in and note.

*Find a rug you like the FBI will pay for it try not to go to crazy –Booth*

Kurt gave Jude a bath and changed his Clothes then he played while Kurt showered him sat on his bed and something flashed in the light he moved to pick it up it was the unused Condom.


	11. Baby It's You

Kurt got dressed he didn't have time to worry about chance he could be pregnant he walked to Jude's room he smiled Jude got up and walked to Kurt

"Hey Monkey how about we go shopping ok" Kurt said Jude smiled they head downstairs Kurt put Jude's shoes on him. They got in the car pulled up the mall they head and Kurt picked out nice soft rug for his living room, Jude was on Kurt hip as they walked through the Mall he got Jude a few new outfits the walked in to HMV and got few new Movies Kurt picked up the new Season of Grey's anatomy and head they were went to Grocery store Jude was in the cart telling Kurt about all the thing he and Michael did last night and this morning Kurt smiled he would never get tired of Jude talking he was just like Vincent the paid for the stuff and head home Jude was playing at the Kitchen table well Kurt made supper. All Kurt could think of is how nice would be have Blaine helping cook Supper or playing with Jude it always use to be Vincent in those daydreams Kurt had Lance as told Kurt one day his mind would replace Vincent the person he lost with someone who could fill that place. The rest of the weekend went by Sunday evening Santana walked in the house Jude ran to her and told her all about his weekend with papa she smiled at him she put Jude to bed that night Kurt was sitting on couch Santana sat next to him.

"it Happen" Santana said pulled Kurt into a hug

"yea yesterday it wasn't Vincent in my daydream you know it ok it time to move on look forward to future Vincent was past a great past that is never coming back" Kurt said Santana smiled they sat on the couch

"Please tell you are getting rug I refused to play with Jude on hardwood floors" Santana said Kurt started laughing then Lance walked in the house to find Kurt and Santana laughing

"well it nice to know things are back to normal here what did the FBI cheap out and not get you rug Kurt will talk to someone tomorrow" Lance said making Kurt and Santana laugh harder once the stopped

"No I picked one out yesterday it will be on Tuesday went Jude is at daycare it just easier to get it in without him here" Kurt said Kurt went to bed

Blaine was release from the Hospital two weeks later he was going to be staying at Kurt in Lance room Lance was moving into Blaine Apartment Jude stood in doorway of Blaine room Blaine was having Nap he slowly walked into the room. Jude looked at Blaine climbed on to the other side of the bed and curled up next to Blaine he fell asleep Santana looked at the clock it was time for Jude Nap she went to look for little boy she panicked a little then checked Blaine room she smiled and saw both Blaine and Jude sound sleep she closed the door a little but not before she got picture and sent to Kurt.

Kurt was in the middle of looking into missing person when he cell went off he open the text and smiled at the pic he saved it as his background on his lock screen he went back to work. Kurt got home about six Santana was sitting the living room she drinking a glass of wine she smiled at Kurt

"Santana where is Jude" Kurt asked Santana looked at him and smiled

"Playing in Blaine room oh I have date tonight at seven now you are home I'm going to take my wine and get ready" Santana said with smile on her face Kurt head back Blaine room he pushed open the door Jude was sitting next to Blaine on the bed and with all his stuff animal were up there too Blaine was reading Jude a story Kurt lend against the door frame Blaine looked up at Kurt he put on his Glasses.

"Papa your home Dada was reading me a story" Jude said Blaine looked at Kurt he moved to sit on the bed

"Hey monkey why did you call Blaine Dada" Kurt asked Jude looked at him and smiled and took a deep breath.

"well me and auntie Tana watched Tv and people kissed and she told only married people kissed well Mr. Booth kisses Dr. Bones and Michael papa kiss his mama and Auntie Tana is married to Uncle Lance so are you married to Dada" Jude asked Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Jude people kiss when they are in love like Me and your Papa" Blaine said Kurt smiled

"Ok I'm going to tell Auntie that she was wrong" Jude said climbing off the bed and head upstairs

"So is it true do you love me" Kurt was moving closer to Blaine

"yes that is not how I want to tell you but I love you Kurt" Blaine said Kurt looked at him

"I love you Blaine" Kurt lend in and kissed him

"so Santana and Lance I would have thought of that" Kurt said Blaine chuckled they got out the bed Kurt sat Blaine on the couch Kurt went to kitchen and started on supper Santana came down with Jude under her arm she set him down on the floor she walked into the kitchen

"Ok Listen here Lady lips you will not say anything about me and Lance we just kissed and now we are going out on first date you need to teach Jude how to keep secrets I don't need another Rachel freaking Berry" Santana said Kurt snorted then Door Bell rang Santana when to the door Kissed Jude and was gone.

"I thought I outgrown the nickname Lady lips" Kurt said with smile Blaine tried not to laugh Kurt Glared at him Jude came in the living room carrying his stuffed sheep and thumb was in his mouth his tilted to the side

"hey monkey you not feeling well" Kurt asked he felt his forehead he was little warm Kurt sighed he knew that ear infection was coming Kurt watched him all evening he watching Dumbo.


	12. Baby Mine

Kurt took him upstairs to bed he grabbed the Monitor head back the couch he curled next to Blaine they watched movie. Kurt was half sleep on the couch when he heard Jude crying he ran upstairs he pick up his son he was burning up. Jude grabbing his ears Kurt wanted to cry to see his son in so much pain he carried him downstairs was standing in the kitchen getting some cold water in Jude sippy cup Blaine hands it to Jude he took it Kurt took Jude temp it was 103 he set Jude on the Couch the little Boy screamed

"Blaine I need to take him to the ER I need to get ready My Son is screaming I don't know what to do" Kurt cried Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug

"Ok breath go get our jackets and His Sheep and blanket we head to the Hospital ok one thing at a time" Blaine said Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine Jude got off the couch and followed Kurt wanting to picked up Kurt got everything together Blaine carried the bag and the blanket Kurt loaded Jude into the car he screamed the whole way there Kurt parked the walked in the Nurse took all the information they went and had seat Jude rocked Jude singing to him Softly

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

Blaine watched Kurt had tears in his eyes all that could be heard as Jude little whimper Kurt looked at his son.

"my mom use to sing that to me when I little that was last thing she sang to be before she die she was dying but with the last little strength she had she sang me to sleep" Kurt said Blaine looked at the man he love crying for his mom.

" Oh hunnie is that why you like Dumbo so much" Blaine said Kurt nodded Blaine kissed temple hour later a nurse came and took them back they were saw by the doctor Jude had double Middle ear infection they would go in the morning to get the antibiotics they gave Jude Baby Tylenol at the hospital. they got home and everyone head to bed Kurt stood by Jude crib carding his finger threw his hair Blaine walked over to him. He took Kurt hand they head to bed Kurt looked at him

"you are not suppose to be going up and down stairs yet" Kurt said

"Well my boyfriend needs me so I will deal with the little pain" Blaine said Kurt kissed him the got changed into their pj's crawled into bed Kurt help but think this was so right. Kurt got up at six to the his alarm going up he looked over and Blaine was sound asleep he slipped out the bed and checked on Jude who was still asleep he walked down stairs and started Coffee he turned off the alarm and Santana tried to sneak in Kurt lend against the island Santana Jumped when she saw Kurt

"so you missed Curfew by more than few hour" Kurt said with chuckled

"well the date went great by the way so how was your evening" Santana said getting cup of coffee Kurt looked at her

"Jude has a double Middle ear infection so I'm the Drug store in hour to pick up his antibotics you need anything he will be a little Crabby today. I cant not go into work we are ID World War one Soldiers I need to sketch faces with Angela but if you need me you can reach me on my cell and Blaine is sleep in my bed he might need help getting down the stairs" Kurt said Santana nodded Kurt head back upstairs and got ready for his day he kiss Blaine then Jude he grabbed his Bed and head to Drug store and pick the Meds he grabbed a pregnant test he paid and head home dropped off the Meds and was gone to work.

It was good day he loved working Angela they gossiped all day Brennan had all her Interns working with her. The finished around five Kurt and Angela went for supper it was nice to hang out with is best friend, Kurt walked into his house Santana was cleaning up there dinner dishes Blaine talking with her in the kitchen they were laughing and he didn't see Jude

"Hey Kurt Jude is in bed so how was your dinner with Angela" Blaine asked Kurt Smiled at him

"it was nice to catch up with Angela there is so much Gossip at the Jeffersonian. Like Cam is Dating one of the Interns we don't one which one yet. Dr. Walter Kent he works in the Roman wing is Dating Dr. George Williams he work in Greek wing I had no idea they were Gay I thought they were married but hey whatever floats your boat" Kurt said Blaine chuckled Santana head up to check on Jude

"so did Santana spill any of my dirty secrets to you today" Kurt asked Blaine smiled at him

"just a few you won't happen to have your old cheerleader uniform would you" Blaine asked Kurt buried his face in Blaine neck

"No it at home in Lima and no you can never see me in I was cheerleader it help keep the bully from hurting me too much the Cheer coach was very scary and she loved me." Kurt said Blaine laughed and shook his head as they head to the living room to watch TV.


	13. Help!

"you know this so nice coming home to you" Kurt said without think Blaine smiled pulled Kurt into his side and kissed Santana walked in the living room.

"really what are you too horny teenager sit on that couch" Santana said sitting down on the chair

"If you don't like it why don't you go somewhere else" Kurt said Santana smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"why you have the Best wine in all the city of D.C do you want a glass Kurt" Santana asked from the kitchen Kurt thought for a second.

"No thank you Santana I will pass thank you I had glass with Angela at dinner" Kurt said Santana walked out and looked at Kurt he loved a glass of wine she also knew he was lying about drinking while he was dinner. Jude whimper on the monitor Kurt up check on him Santana made mental note of Kurt behavior she sat down in the chair and Blaine channel surf the door Bell rang Santana answer the door to see Booth holding a screaming Christine. Santana took the screaming child and bounced her

"Hey Booth what are you doing here and where is Brennan" Blaine asked he stood up slowly Booth walked over to him

"Brennan is still at the Jeffersonian working and she is mostly listening to music and can hear her cellphone Christine has been screaming for two hours" Booth said Santana walked over to him with frozen chew toy Kurt walked downstairs laughing Santana was handing Christine back to Booth she picked up her wine.

"I'm off the clock you know what someone else drink my wine I'm going to Lance's you men have fun" Santana said she grabbed her jacket and purse and keys she was gone Kurt took Christine and cuddled her sucked on the frozen toy Booth sat in the chair they watched tv Brennan called booth three hours later asking where was that was Booth cue to leave.

"Christine seem to really love you" Blaine said Kurt looked at Blaine

"yes how could she not love I'm her Uncle Kurt she is either or to Married Jude or Michael Vincent we think arranged marriage" Kurt said Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms the curled up on the couch and went to sleep. By the end of the end week Blaine was back at work and living in his own apartment and Lance was back at Kurt's. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bath tub waiting for the test to be done he took a deep breath the longest three minutes of his life were over he look he was saw the one word that change his whole life **PREGNANT **Kurt put his hands on his flat stomach let his tears roll down his cheek, he washed his face and finished getting ready for work he kissed Jude goodbye he got to work he called the doctor office and made appointment Daisy walked in with Skull Kurt smiled at her she smiled back him Kurt went to work he finish the face and run it threw all the database he stared at the screen Bones walked

"I know your notes said it was girl but when finished that doesn't not look like girl to me that is boy but I found this a missing young man he was middle of a sex change going from Girl to boy now" Kurt said Bones looked it.

"Ok I need you set up a simulation on why all his all the stress fractures and can you tell use what made all the cut we know what kill him it might have to with is neck being broken" Brennan said Kurt looked at picture Blaine walked in followed Booth Kurt told what he had he was looking for weapons when Hodgins walked Kurt office.

"ok I have feeling we going to be getting twenty three or twenty two more bodies you read the hunger games right" Hodgins said Kurt looked at him he grabbed his keypad and typed in real life hunger games he got a link to a page the wanted money Kurt paid he gasped Hodgins ran to get everyone Kurt watched in horror they all walked in the along the side Kurt saw all the tributes names and one was die it was Samuel Hasting he was on the table. Booth looked at Kurt

"can you trace who is streaming this please tell me you can" Booth asked Blaine wrote all the other names down he was calling them in to see if they were missing

"I can try but don't get your hopes up" Kurt said pulling up another screen trying to get a trace

"no it coming sever over in Russia IP is for that some Sever I 'm going to see if I can find any land marker to help tell us where they are" Kurt said he went to work but couldn't he stood there and watched in horror Blaine walked to them

"all missing kids from all over the world I have Interpol on standby" Blaine said Kurt was crying Booth left the office Blaine took Kurt in his arm

"hey Hey it going to be ok Kurt" Blaine said rubbing Kurt back

"No it not ok they are just kids someone babies all their parents must be worried out there mind who would do something like this Blaine" Kurt cried into Blaine shoulder

"I don't Jude or this baby have something like this happen to them" Kurt added Blaine held Kurt at arm's lengths he looked at Kurt

"your pregnant Kurt who is the father" Blaine asked he was in shock

"well I just took the test this morning I have appointment with my doctor on Monday well I'm 100% sure you are the father it was conceived the night you were shot seeing I handed you a condom but found it unused the next day" Kurt said Blaine hadn't said anything then canon when off Kurt turned and looked other kid was killed

"Kurt I'm so happy about this but it little hard when we watching kids kill each other" Blaine said he pulled Kurt into a hug

"we can't tell anyone yet please it still early" Kurt said Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him then Kurt noticed something in the corner of the screen he copied it and ran through this landmark database they both hoped it would help them find this kids.


End file.
